


sin from thy lips

by distractionpie



Series: verbis circa papilla pungitur [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Webster comes back from a work trip and tells Joe exactly how he's missed him.





	sin from thy lips

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've written a few smutty pieces in which Lieb talks dirty, and it seemed like time to let Webster put his vocabulary to good use.

"God Web, look at you,” Lieb drawls as David walks out of the bathroom. “So pretty all over."

David rolls his eyes. He’d been away a week for a conference, hadn’t even unpacked before hopping into the shower to rinse off the travel fatigue and condition his hair in an attempt to salvage the damage done by too many washes with cheap hotel shampoos. He’s not convinced it worked but Joe, who is laying sprawled across the bed in just his underwear, watches him with bright eyes.

He pulls his towel from his waist and tosses it in the direction of the laundry basket and though it's nothing he hasn't seen plenty of times before, Joe still looks at David like he’s starving for him.  David can’t deny the warming of his ego as Lieb rolls off the bed, coming up to him and wrapping his arms around Webster.

“What you don’t wanna hear about I’ve missed you? And how the whole time you were gone I was thinking about how you'd look in your hotel bed,” Joe says, with a smirk, “What I'd do with you when I had you back because I knew seeing you here would make me feel like I could just throw you down on the bed and fuck you right now."

David rolls his eyes. "Frankly Lieb, with the way you run your mouth I'm starting to think what really turns you on is the sound of your own voice." He's teasing, but Joe's fingertips stutter and his cheeks go faintly pink. He doesn't blush easily so David is always attentive for such a reaction, trying to learn all of the things that really get to Joe, and this is interesting. "Oh," he says lightly, "Oh, it does, doesn't it?" David's never been one for talking during sex, he's usually too focused on other things to think of clever words to put together, but he can't deny that even when Joe's just making idle commentary hearing his unfiltered lust sends frissons through David so he supposes it not so strange that Lieb would get a similar thrill.

"It's not _me_ specifically talking,” Joe protests, but coupled with the blush his scowl loses its impact, just leaves David wanting to kiss the downward turn from his lips.

“But talking you like?" David asks, already contemplating the possibilities.

He drags his fingers down Lieb’s chest towards the sharp line of his hips, feeling the way Joe’s abs tense and jump under the touch. Joe likes to present himself as direct and forward, but his regular actions betray a fondness for the back and forth of a teasing game that strains at the edges of David's patience but is worth it for the fervour that Joe can be coaxed to. They’ve explored a lot together, sometimes David feels like Lieb is better at figuring out what he enjoys than he is, but tonight David is inclined to indulge his own curiosity about Joe’s pleasures of choice.   

"Talking I like," Joe agrees, "Although I wouldn't say no to a little action either."

“So, you don't want to hear about what I was thinking about in the shower?” he says, and watches the way Joe’s eyes grow dark and intent.

“You know I do,” Joe replies, voice low, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

"I was thinking about you," David says, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Joe's boxers, tugging them down past his hips then letting them fall to the floor so that David can look at all of him. “How you’re gorgeous."

He pushes Joe back towards the bed, and Joe goes easily, falling against the mattress with his legs spread and his cock already growing hard against his thigh. "Hell yeah, Web," he jokes, "Tell me more about how pretty I am."

"You're stunning," David says, climbing into Joe’s lap as he grins up at him, "bewitching," he leans over Joe to punctuate each adjective with a kiss, "beguiling, alluring, enticing… beautiful."

"And you're a ridiculous sap," Joe retorts. “C’mon.”

“Oh?” David says, faking surprise. “Did you want to hear my other thoughts, not the ones about how I never stopped thinking about you this whole past week, how much I'd missed you," and he can see Joe's lips forming a moue of exasperation, like he thinks David is about to get sappy again, and so he rolls his hips, and adds, "What about how much I'd missed your cock?"

“That's more like it,” Joe croons. “Keep going.”

He might be keeping his voice even but there's no hiding the eager look in his eyes as David continues. “It was lonely in that hotel. I never used to mind the trips away but this time all I could think about was coming home. How impatient I felt to see you again and how much I wanted you touching me.”

Joe smirks. “All you ever gotta do is ask,” he says.

David straightens his spine and runs his hands up his own chest, brushing through the coarse hair until his fingers catch on the body warmed metal running through his nipples.

Joe had bought David's current barbells for his own birthday, called them a present to himself that he wanted David’s help making use of, and he’d had such an excited look on his face that David had almost laughed, although they’re stopped feeling so humorous once he had them in. They’re slightly curved and thick at the ends -heavier than what he usually wears- their size making them harder for him to conceal under his shirts but easier for Joe to grab hold of, to pull and tease and twist. The weight isn’t enough for him to notice a difference when he holds them in his hands but when he's wearing them he finds that he can't just forget their presence like he does with the ones he's worn previously.  He has to put it down to the unfamiliar style because the only other reason for his heightened reaction to them is the knowledge that they’re Lieb’s, the flickering thoughts in the back of his mind that whisper about the implications of jewellery both in being trusted with something of such value and the feeling of being marked by having Joe’s jewellery in him, claimed, and that’s the beginnings of a revelation about himself he’s not sure he’s ready to face quite yet.

"That's it baby, play with yourself for me,” Joe drawls, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

David nods. Since their initial explorations, the sensitivity of his nipples has been a subject of much fascination for Joe. He seems to have taken David’s reactions as a challenge and has been experimenting with all of the ways he could drive David crazy: from simple teasing to encouraging David to touch himself while Lieb sucked him off, or even sliding his hands under David's jacket in public to pluck at the barbells through his shirt and then dragging him out of the party early when David’s flustered response was too much for him to resist.

“It always feels pleasurable,” he admits, “But you do it better.” It’s maddening that Joe seems to always find just the right edge of pleasure and pain to drive him wild, even when David has years more experience with his own body, but there’s something gifted about Joe’s hands.

"Did you do this in your hotel?" Joe asks, eager. “Touch yourself and think of me.”

"There was a mirror,” David confesses, “One of those enormous floor-to-ceiling ones, and I kept thinking about what you said, about watching myself."

"Did you?" Joe asks breathlessly.

David nods. It had felt strange at first, he'd found himself looking anywhere else, but then he'd pictured Joe's reaction, having Lieb there watching and talking him through it and the lust had taken over. He’d made a show of it: finding the most flattering angles and making sure to make eye contact with his reflection; imagining the mirror was a camera and Joe was on the other side of it. In his line of work there were bound to be more long trips in the future and if he could have Lieb watching him instead of going without... "I wanted to see what you see. I thought about you, how you look when you watch me and I wanted to Skype you, but it was late and the time difference..."

"Next time wake me up..." Joe groans. "Fuck, Web, the mouth on you…”

"You like my mouth," David reminds him, dragging his kisses down Joe's throat. "You beg for my mouth, Joe," and David loves it when he does. "It drives you wild when I'm on my knees but I'm making you wait, you'll say anything."

“Fuck, you know I will, you goddamn tease. Isn’t that why you do it?”

David laughs. “I can't look at your mouth without thinking about the things you say to me, the things you do to me and how good it feels, can you blame me for wanting to even the score a little?”  

“You can think about my mouth as much as you like,” Joe offers. “You want that? Me to suck you off while you tell me all about how good it feels?”

Webster’s dick twitches at the offer, but it’s not what he’d been longing for while they’d been apart. “I want you on top of me,” he says, and Joe immediately grins, hooking one leg around Webster’s and flipping them over with a satisfying creak of the bedsprings.

“Like this?”

“Hold me-” David continues, but then he plays the fantasy out in his head and that’s not quite right. This isn’t about what Joe can give to him but what he wants Joe to _take_ “-I want you to pin me down.”

“Oh sweetheart, anything you want,” Joe promises, shifting so that his bodyweight is pressing David harder into the mattress and he can wrap his hands around his wrists. The squeeze of his hands sends a shiver through David’s whole body and he uses the press of Joe’s hands and hips as his anchors as he arches upward until he can press his body against Joe’s.

Joe meets him with a roll of the hips, setting a rhythm that David is only too happy to follow.

It’s messy without hands to guide them, cocks bumping up against each other but also leaving smears of precum on hips and bellies, clumsy and sloppy, but after a week with only his hand for relief Webster knew that given time he could come from just the feel of hands holding him tight and the chance to rub up against Joe’s lithe body.

No amount of imagining could compare to the feel of having Joe close: the weight of him, the sound of his quiet groans, and the faint scent of the cheap body spray he uses instead of cologne or aftershave that David wants to hate but can’t because he can’t dislike anything that reminds him of Joe.

David hisses his frustration as Joe slows, releasing his wrists as he says, “What now? C’mon Web, want you to keep talking to me...”

That was what he’d planned, to drive Joe wild with his words, but he’s forgotten how desperate he was for Joe’s touch. "I... I want…" David tries to find more words, keep talking and keep Joe touching him like this, but it's so hard to focus when all he wants to do it give into his instincts and feel.  

“What’s wrong, Harvard?” Joe teases, the smirk on his face giving away that he knows exactly what. “I haven’t fucked your brains out just yet.”

David groans, not sure if Joe’s words or the slow drag of his hips is the bigger tease, craving more of both. "Y-your cock... fuck, Lieb, you..."

“Yeah that's it. Forget all that fancy vocabulary,” Joe says, his soothing tone at odds with the way his nails rake down David's chest in sharp lines of sensation, pleasure and pain one and the same when administered by Joe’s skilled hands. “You know what you need.”

More importantly, David thinks, Joe knows what he needs and is oh so good at giving it to him even when David is too far gone with lust to know how to ask.

Joe picks up his pace again, grinding their hips together with renewed urgency and David writhes against him. All his eloquence, all his years of study and reading and work, and yet it was so easy for Joe to steal his words away and reduce him to moaning and whimpering like cheap porn.

"Fuck that's hot," Joe groans. "Lemme hear you Web. Love it when you get like this. I'm gonna fuck you senseless," he promises, as if he isn’t already driving David out of his mind and David wants more but it's already too much and, though he bites the inside of his cheek to try and hold back, it's too late.  

The orgasm is better than anything he could achieve on his own, burning through him as Joe drags every possible ounce of pleasure from him. David’s hands twists in the sheets and he keens at the feeling, the way Joe stays close, keeps pushing until David feels so good that it hurts.

He whines and shivers at the sudden loss of heat when Joe finally straightens up, then whines again at the sight of him and the way it makes him ache for more than his wrung-out body can currently muster. He has a hand wrapped around his own cock, thumb skimming over the flushed as glistening tip as he strokes himself hastily, all the while eyeing David like a feast laid before him.

David reaches up, grabbing his hand and forcing it to a halt.

“Web, come on,” Joe says, hips jerking as he thrust between their now stationary hands, “I just gotta...” but David pulls his hand away.

"Not like this," he says, using their clasped hands to tug Joe up the mattress. "We've got a whole week to catch up on and I want to taste you”

“Oh _fuck!_ ” Joe’s cry is guttural, and his squeezes David’s hand almost painfully tight as he spills in hot messy streaks across David’s chest, cock twitching between them without even a hand to urge him on. “Web, your _mouth_.”

David licks his lips, then grins as Joe’s cock leaks a final few drops, Joe groaning as he curls against David, uncaring of the mess.

“Next time you go away, we are having so much phone sex,” Joe says, half a promise, half a demand.

David rolls his eyes, pressing his lips to Joe’s hair. “As you wish.”


End file.
